Derek ''Snake'' Bolton
I HATE YOU, DAD, I MEAN KID! YOU'RE DEAD! Derek Almasi is a psychopathic student affiliated with the bullies. He is played by ForceCRP. Character Descriptions Derek has green eyes with a light skin tone and brunette hair fashioned into a gatsby side-swept cut. He shows a sort of blank face and dull eyes, with a scar slicing through his eye and fading into his eyebrow and left cheek. Most noticed by students at the academy, he has cuts across his cheek and a cut fading into his lip, he also has a medical eyepatch from the infirmary after tripping and slicing his eye open a jagged rock. He has a stocky / muscular build with a towering sensation standing at the height of 6'6 as he usually bulks up on growth hormone and steroids hitting the bayside fitness center mostly every day, his fighting tactics include: Grappling punches, kneeing, leg sweeping, suckerpunches, and round house kicks. He has tattoos all over his chest which conclude of a Tec-9 on his side and a bunch of skull and fire tattoos across his abdomen and chest, it is said he has complex PTSD and other mental issues, which may explain his psychopathic personality as he's been put through a lot, he also has a skull tattoo on his right forearm and an Axis Metal Cross on his left forearm He wears a Bayside sweater with the sleeves evenly cut off that have a smiley face pin which is sowed into his sweater by his mother and a skull and crossbones pin that was sowed into his sweater by a cheerleader after KO'ing a jock. Characteristics Derek is one of the taller and stockier delinquents, weighing at around 190 lbs of pure muscle. He thinks of his high hiararchy as a way to show power and show the other cliques who are below him who's boss, Derek was born in Machias, Maine until he was 1 years old moving to Massachussets, his parents were extremely abusive to him which made him run away to his grandparents house which was more peaceful and nicer, not to mention his grandmother always took better care of him then anybody he knew, Fast-forward to when he turned 13, his parents were put in jail and he was told to stay with his grandparents by legal judgement, he had been diagnosed with Complex PTSD and crippling depression, he got into trouble as a way of fun as he had nothing else to do at home other then watch TV or play on his Sega Genesis, he snuck out at night and skipped classes, this lead to him dealing drugs with other people which he got off of the internet back then, he began to sell LSD, Weed, Cocaine and tablets of Ritalin. He was caught and thrown in Juvie for 2 years, when he got out he was 16 years old and taken to Bayside, not being accepted in Thirlcrest as his record showed he was a danger to the other teenagers, he showed up at Bayside quickly showing his dominance to other students as he refrained himself as a harsh and blood thirsty psychopath.